Danish Patent Application No. 0723/94 discloses a method of determining the density profile of plate-shaped materials by way of a measuring of Compton-scattered radiation from small partial volumes in the material. During the measuring, a predetermined angular relation is maintained between the incident and the scattered radiation, and the scattered radiation is adjusted by a simultaneous measuring of the incident radiation intensity and the attenuation in the entire plate-shaped material. However, such a measuring method only makes allowance for singly scattered radiation.
It is known from the article "The characterisation of multiple scattering in Compton profile measurements" by T. Pitkanen in Nuclear Instruments and Methods i Physics Research A257 (1987) pp 384-390 that multiple scattered radiation is rather important in connection with relatively thick plates.